A Night of Passion
by MakorraCrazyFan7
Summary: After the Red Lotus almost kidnap Korra Mako has been worried about her but when he goes into her room things get heated. SMUT! MAKORRA! Rated M for sexual stuff between Mako and Korra.


**It was in the middle of the night as Korra put on her pajamas and put her hair thing out and let her hair down. She was so exhausted going with the others to find the new air benders. She liked finding the new air benders but it made her very tired. She yawned as she crawled into her bed and fell asleep. Her bedroom she was in was in the Earth Kingdom the place where Lin's sister Suyin lived. Suyin said she will be save from the Red Lotus since they want to kidnap the Avatar but thanks to a traitor the Red Lotus got in and got Korra but Team Avatar, Lin and Suyin stopped them and saved Korra. **

**~Meanwhile~**

**Mako walked quietly to Korra's room because he didn't want anybody to know he was in her room. He saw Korra sleeping in her bed as he quickly walked over to her. Mako remembered yesterday that the Red Lotus almost took Korra he remembered jumping out of his bed as soon as Bolin yelled they got Korra and started fire bending like crazy when he saw them got Korra he was going to lose it if they got away with her. The Red Lotus is gone but he's worried they might try to take her again. Even when they are broken up for good his romantic feelings for her will never go away he will still love her deeply. He climbed on stop of her as he looked at her. **

"**I love you Korra" Mako said softly as he gave one last look at her as he bend down and put his lips on hers. Korra open her eyes and notices something was on her lips as she looked and saw Mako was on top of her and was kissing her. Mako open his eyes as he saw Korra was awake he let go of her lips as he was sitting on her bed looking very embarrassed.**

"**Mako? What are you doing? You know we are broken up for good we can't do this" Korra said.**

"**I know but I can't help it I love you Korra my feelings for you will never go away" Mako replied. **

"**And my feelings for you will never go away ether but you know it's for the best since we don't work. Please leave Mako" Korra demanded. Mako nodded as he was about to leave her bedroom. What the hell was Korra saying? She didn't want him to leave her room she loved him. **

"**Mako wait!" Korra called out as Mako was about to open the door and leave when he stop turn to face her. **

"**I want you to stay" Korra said as she really meant it. **

"**I thought you said you wanted me to leave and that we shouldn't do this were broken up and as much as I want to make out with you I have to be ok with what you decide I may not like it but I don't have a choice" Mako said with a frown.**

"**Oh screw it what I said! I don't give a damn what I said all that matters is that I want the one I love with me right now!" Korra replied as Mako smiled with joy as he climbed on top of her he bend down once more as he put his lips on hers. She kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her. Korra open her mouth just a little as Mako thrust his tongue inside her mouth. They battled for dominance as Mako had won the battle. Mako send a trial of kissed to her neck as he gently bit her neck as a moan came out of Korra's mouth. He let go of her neck as he looked at her pajama top it wanted it off her body as well as her other clothes. He pulled on part of her pajama top telling Korra he wanted it gone. Korra nodded as she sat on her bed and took her pajama top off as she threw her top somewhere on the floor. Mako pulled off her pajama pants and threw them on the floor. He tried to take her bra off but he failed. **

"**Here let me" Korra told Mako as she took her bra off. She was fully exposed to Mako as he took his gloves off and touched her breasts with his hands as she let out a moan. He rubbed her nipples with his finger as Korra laid down on her bed as Mako got his face in between her breasts as he licked between them. He licked each of her nipples as he nipped on one of them.**

"**Mako" Korra moan. He then sucked on one of her nipples as Korra kept moaning. Korra grabbed his face and kissed him softly on the lips he kissed back passionately as he slid her panties off her legs. Korra was completely naked in front of Mako she was so embarrassed she never been naked around anyone before. Mako stared at her naked body as a smile came on his face. **

"**You don't need to be embarrassed it's just me nobody but me is going to see you naked and you're so beautiful Korra" Mako said as he went down her body as he was looking at her pussy as Korra realized Mako was looking at her pussy she quickly shut her legs but didn't stop him when he opened them back up. His hands were rubbing on her pussy as Korra started moaning. He bends his head down to her pussy his tongue came out as he was licking it. Korra kept moaning as he was licking her womanhood. His tongue felt so good on her pussy she loved it. Korra wanted more she wanted him and wanting him bad as she pulled on his long coat.**

"**I want you to um be naked with me" Korra said while nervous.**

"**As my lover wishes" Mako said with a smirk as he took his long coat off as soon as he took his shirt off and Korra saw his naked chest she started to blush. She thought he looked hotter without his shirt on and she loved it she wanted to see all of his body and was looking so forward to it. She stands up as she walked over to Mako and laid her head on his chest as she felt his heartbeat and smiled. She kissed and licked his chest and then licked his nipples as he moaned. He quickly took his pants off then took his boxers off as they slid off his legs. Korra got really nervous as she was naked with a guy that was also naked but he wasn't just some guy he was Mako, a fire bender, part of Team Avatar and the one that Korra loved. Korra got on her knees as she rubbed his cock softly with her hands as another moan came out of his mouth. She licked the tip of his member as she put it in her mouth and started sucking on his member. Mako kept moaning as she sucked. Her mouth left his member as she stand up. Mako picked her up as he carried her back to her bed. He laid her back on the bed as he quickly got on top of her. Korra went on dates with him, she had hugged and kissed him many times but she never went this far with him ever and she was glad she did she loves him. They both looked at each other as their lips met. The love they felt for each other was deep very deep. They both moan as there naked skins toughed each other's. Mako found her pussy very wet.**

"**Your very wet Korra did I make you this way?" Mako asked as Korra replied with a moan. Mako notices his member was almost inside of her. **

"**Are you sure you really want this Korra? We don't have to if you don't want to" Mako said.**

"**No I want this I didn't get naked with you if I didn't want this but please be gentle" Korra said with a smile. **

"**I'll be gentle I promise Korra" Mako replied as he got in between her legs as he gently entered her. It hurt a little as his member was in her but she was the avatar she was strong. He was thrusting in and out of her as he put his member back inside her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. After about one hour of love making Mako pulled his member out of Korra.**

"**I love you so much Mako" Korra said with very much love.**

"**I love you too Korra" Mako replied as they kissed passionately. They fell asleep together in the same bed with both smiles on their faces. Soon it was morning as Korra woke up as she sat on her bed she notices Mako was staring right at her. They were still both completely naked. Korra remembered they had a night of passion last night as she thought about it and blushed as Mako wrapped his arms around her waist. **

"**Does this mean were a couple again?" Mako asked.**

"**Yell yeah after all that"Korra replied as Mako smiled.**

"**Why don't we not tell your Dad or Tenzin about our night of passion they would freak if we told them" Mako said.**

"**Yeah we better not tell them I think my Dad would kick your ass if he found out so let's keep this a secret between us ok?" Korra asked.**

"**Ok I promise Korra now where were we?" Mako asked as he pushes her softly to her bed as he was kissing her as Korra was kissing him back. They were both very happy they had a night of passion. **


End file.
